What Now?
by Ash Blood Ink
Summary: Zero got a box full of diares that belong to a girl call Kalani Kuran/Kiryu. Will these diares help his hate for kaname turn to love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Kinght but I do own Kalani, Zareb, Yadira, Igratius, and Riley

* * *

><p>What Now?<p>

chapter 1: The Diares

Zero POV

ring...ring...ring

"Zero are you giong to answer that,"ask Cross.

"Maybe," I answer. Pulling out my cell.

"It the president," I said.

"Well answer it," Cross said.

"hello," i said

"Hi Zero I want you to come to office,"The president said.

"Why,"I ask.

"I want to give you something that belong to you, ok?"

Um... Ok what time do you want me over there?" I ask.

"about 9 am," said the president.

"fine," I said.

"oh go-," I hung up before he could finish.

"So what was that about" Cross ask.

"The president want to give me something that belong to me," I said.

"Oh ok, what timedoes he want tyou to meet?" ask Cross.

"9 am," Isaid.

"Ok," Cross said.

"Well I going to bed now" Isaid walking out of cross offie.

I walk to the boys sun droom. I unlock my door walk in. I collapse on my bed falling asleep went my head hit the pillow.

Next Day

I walk up to the front door of the HA headquarter so I walk in see nothing really change. Walking downthe hall to the president office. Knocking at his door. I heard a come in.

"Hello Zero, how are doing?" the president said, sitting at his desk, he look up. As I waited by the door he stood up and walk to a med. size box. pick up the box he walk over to me and said "This belong to your family for many geneartion. Zero."

"It's a box," I said broedly.

"Zero!"

"What! It's a box."

'I know that!" he saep "It what inside that"s important."  
>"I guess that," I stanted.<p>

He ignored my comment and handed me the box. The box really wasn't heavy but not lightweight.

"What is it," I ask.

"Go home and find out," He said.

As I walk out the door, he said "Your going to be a fine young men, Zero"

I look back for a sec. then walk away.

' what the hell happen... did he call me a young man, not a level E. That odd.' I thougt to myself. Right when I got home, Yuki start yelling "Where were you? What is in the box?"  
>Than Cross cut in saying"How was the meeting with the president?"<p>

"Good," I said walking to my room in cross. After shutting the door, I put the box on my bed. I open it and pull out a book I turn to the frist page and it said

This diary belong to

Kalami Kuran/Kiryu

"What the hell!" I yell. I look at the other but they all say the same thing. 'Who is Kalani kuran/kiryu.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: I'm so sry. I had a witer block and than I got groud from fanfiction by my gay ass mom. **IT SUCK**

Zero: And She lost her notebook.

Ash: Damm you Zero you didn't need to tell them.

Zero: Whatever

Kaname: Good thing we're going to kiss in the next charter.

Zero: WHATTTTTT!

Kaname: Ash dosen't own VK.

Zero: What do you mean we're going to ki-

Kaname & Ash: enjoy

What Now?

chater 2: Dear Dairy

"What Now?"

"Zero!"

"what do you want, yuki." I growl. yuki walk in and sat on my bed saying "what in the box?" She try to get the box but I got it be for her.

"Nothing of your business, Yuki."

But Zerooo"

"it just family history, ok."

""oh ok, zero, we have perfect dulty."

"Great"

3 hour later

_'I'm sooo tried,' _I I look where the box was. "I guess it wounldn't hurt,' I said out loud. I open to the first etesty.

I read...

(Kalani POV)

Dear Diary,

From this piont on, my life will never be the same becuase my unlce kill my brother and is now trying to kill me.

Right now me and Asato Ichijo going to my new home that I will be stay at for a while. I'm starting to worry Asato, he an

old freind of mine, I think his demon is trying to take over and...

"Asato!" I yell, droping my quill, See A sato bent over in pain. I ask " are you alright, Asato?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Kalani-sama."

"Is it your demon?"

"Yes"

"Maybe we can de-"

"No need to," he interut me " I'm storng enough to keep it down,ok."

"Fine"

The carriage came to a stop. " what now, Asato?" I ask. "Now we meet a old friend of mine, ok," he said.

"ok"

We walk out of the carriage. About 10 feet away stand a man and a young girl. The man had blond hair, hazel eyes and a anken

leght coat. the young girl was about 15 or 16 years of age. she had long brown hair and big brown eyes. The man walk up to us.

"Asato! How are you, my friend?" the man said. "Jack, I'm doing good" , Aasto pause, then said "this young lady is Kalani Kurn"

pointing to me.

"Asato, told me about you, this is my daughter Yadira, and I'm Jack Cross." Jack said with a smile. "It nice to meet you both." I said.

"Yadira, would you take kalani to the house and show her where she be staying." Jack ask. "Of course father" Yadira said.

As we walk to the house, she told me about the town. Went I saw the house, I though it was the most beautiful thing I seen, but I was

wrong. She show me my room and left me to unpack. The room was simple but nice. As I finsh unpacking, I start to hear voices down

stairs. I walk down the stairs. As I reach the the bottom, I saw the most beautful eyes in my...

(back to Zero POV)

(knok knok)

"Who the hell is there?" I yell.

(Knok knok)

"Fine I'm coming."

As I open the door, wish I didn't. The last person I want to se was standingin front of my door.

It was..

Kaname...

Ash: I hope you like it and to say sry

I'm going make a kiss senes.

Kaname: well I'll enjoy it.

Zero: count me out.

Ash: Sry Zero, you are going kiss kaname.

Kaname: ash would like it if you will R&R


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I have to apologize, i can't get the next chater for What Now. The reason I can't is because a dear friend of mine just die no long ago and I'm have no help from my family. When family heard about didn't care. I was the only one crying. So plz forgive me.

Your friend,

Ash Blood Ink


End file.
